callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Bezimiennyziomal
Witaj Witaj na Call of Duty Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Quick Revive. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Sienixxx (dyskusja) 17:29, maj 23, 2012 hej Szkoda że nie masz PS3 pograli byśmy sobie w TranZit Gratuluję Gratuluję zajęcia pierwszego miejsca w rankingu tej wiki. Donmaślanoz14 21:55, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Cześć! Czytałem, że głównie edytujesz sekcję zombie więc serfując po wikiach znalazłem wszystko o zombie http://nazizombies.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Zombies_Wiki lecz wszystko jest po angielsku i od czasu do czasu mogę ci pomagać w edytowaniu jeżeli ci to nie zprawia kłopotu. Z góry dziękuje za uwagę. Gratuluje tylu punktów i takiej wiedzy i tak samo lubie zombie ba ja je uwielbiam tylko proszę o dodanie troche rzeczy do Mob of the Dead.(Jak masz konto Playstation Network to zaproś ANICHILATOR09. Ej a ja mogem bo ja mam ps3 i bo2 bo1 waw mw2 mw3 bf3 sgw1 i2 if1 uchartet i Fifę a takrze wiele i nych noto cheż zemną pograci bo ja sam w tranzit do 52 rundy. noto? Biurokractwo Gdzie są biurokraci ? Ulquiorrachiffer0420 (dyskusja) 13:45, sty 28, 2013 (UTC) Hellhounds Chciałbym zauważyć, że słowo Hellhounds jest słowem angielskim i jest liczbą mnogą od słowa Hellhound. Dlatego tłumaczenie Hellhounds'y jest po prostu niepoprawne. Można zostawić Hellhouds, lekko spolszczyć i dać Hellhoundy, bądź całkowicie spolszczyć i napisać psy. Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 20:41, kwi 21, 2013 (UTC) Ale hound to po niemiecku pies, tak więc jest to skrzyżowanie angielskiego hell(piekło) z niemieckim hounds(psy) co sprawia że nie wiadomo o co autorom chodziło. Filip1999 (dyskusja) 08:38, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Jesteś w błędzie. Pies po niemiecku to Hund, nie hound. Hound to jak najbardziej angielskie słowo, oznacza pies gończy albo ogar. Więc jak już tłumaczyć, to lepiej pisać np. Piekielne Ogary, niż Hellhoundsy, co wygląda beznadziejnie. Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 17:16, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) mam pytanie czy po ukończeniu wszystkich ester egg'ów drogą richtofena fire sale i mule kick będom we wszystkich mapach (albo w których będom) i czy jest to na stałe (po zakończenió gry i rozopoczęciu nowej) bo niewiem czy się fatygować bo mam revolution i vengace Quick znaczy płynna więc to popraw albo ja to zrobie to jest doktor maxis a nie max i ta córka to samanta więc dlaczego to usunąłeś Siemka Chciałbym żebyś dołączył do mojego czatu. Widze że masz duże doświadczenie w BO2 zombie. Muszę coś z tobą omówić. Siemka Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć więcej o buried to oglądaj go na you tube: Therelaxingend. PS.Gigant to największa postać w zombie ;) Nie wiem jak pisać na priv XD ale nastepnym razem zatrzymaj się na poprawie błedów ortograficznych w moich artykółach bo przykro mi jak ktoś miesza i zmienia wygląd który dla mnie jest przejrzysty PS Jeżeli grasz na PC bo widze że nie masz PS3 to znaczy że możesz grac na XBOX albo PC to zaproś mnie do znajomych Melikar na steam ten z kamyczkiem zółtym. Opis zmian, grafika Cześć, usunąłem twoją grafikę, ponieważ nie posiadała licencji, proszą abyś ją dodawał. Oprócz tego nie wypełniasz opisu zmian, który jest obowiązkowy. Light22(dyskusja) 22:06, kwi 11, 2014 (UTC)